parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Secret Agent Bobert Bosses
Here are some Secret Agent Bobert boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/secret-agent-clank) *01 - Title Screen *02 - Boltaire Museum - Outside Boltaire *03 - Boltaire Museum - The Gem Wing *04 - Prison Planet - Max Security Cells *05 - Asyanica - Rooftop Deathtrap *06 - Asyanica - Rooftops *07 - Asyanica - Larger Than Life *08 - Glaciara - The Tango Of 100 Sorrows *09 - Glaciara - Ski Slopes *10 - Prison Planet - The Mess Hall *11 - Rionosis - Azcotal Alley *12 - Rionosis - Gondola Ascent *13 - Rionosis - Suck & Jive *14 - Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino - High-Rollers Casino *15 - Prison Planet - The Exercise Yard *16 - Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino - High Stakes Room *17 - Venantonio - Underground Lab *18 - Venantonio - Underground Canals *19 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 1 *20 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 2 *21 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 3 *22 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 4 *23 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 5 *24 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 6 *25 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Finale *26 - Fort Sprocket - Mine Shafts *27 - Fort Sprocket - Inside the A-Eye *28 - Prison Planet - The Showers *29 - Spaceship Graveyard *30 - Spaceship Graveyard - Saint Qwark *31 - The Quasar Fields *32 - Prison Planet - Prison Beakout! *33 - Hydrano - Dam's Edge *34 - Hydrano - A Fictionful Of Dollars *35 - Hydrano - Bulkhead Lock *36 - Hydrano - Underwater Bunker *37 - Hydrano - Klunk's Lair *38 - Credits *39 - Unused Track Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Spin 1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav Boss Battles Transcript (Anakin Skywalker vs Flash Dashing) *(Anakin Skywalker and Flash Dashing ignite their sabers. The beam swords swing and clash four times. They swing and clash four times again. They swing and clash seven times. They swing and clash eleven times. Anakin turns off his laser swords and force throws Flash away) Transcript (Anakin Skywalker vs Lickboot) *(Anakin Skywalker and Lickboot ignite their sabers. The laser swords swing and clash five times and struggle. They swing and clash five times. Anakin turns off his laser swords and force throws Lickboot away) Transcript (Anakin Skywalker vs Fairy Godmother) *(Anakin Skywalker and Fairy Godmother ignite their sabers and swing. The swords swing and clash four times. They swing and clash six times. Anakin turns off his laser swords and force throws The Fairy Godmother away) Transcript (Anakin Skywalker vs Giant Ursula) *(Anakin Skywalker and Giant Ursula ignite their beam swords. The laser swords swing and clash eight times and struggle. They swing and clash six times and struggle. They swing and clash five times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times. Anakin turns off his laser swords and force throws Ursula away) Transcript (Anakin Skywalker vs Shan Yu) *(Anakin Skywalker and Shan Yu activate their beam swords. The swords swing and clash two times. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash seven times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash one time once more. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times. Anakin turns off his laser swords and force throws Shan Yu away) Transcript (Bobert vs Evil Bobert) *(Bobert and Evil Bobert ignite their laser swords. The beam swords swing and clash and struggle one time. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time. Bobert deactivates his swords and force throws Evil Bobert away) Trivia *Bobert will carry his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry a light blue lightsaber and a green lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Dashing will carry an orange lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lickboot will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Snoops will carry four lightsabers (three black and one red), that will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giant Ursula will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shan Yu will carry a three blue bladed lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Evil Bobert will carry a light blue lightsaber and a purple lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino